In conjunction with spectacles having a pair of prescription lenses and a sunshade-clip having a pair of colored clip lenses corresponding to the spectacles, a structure to detachably attach the sunshade-clip to the spectacles by use of a plurality of corresponding spectacles and clip magnets can be considered. In addition to the attachment object, an inventor of the present invention aims to improve the structure to allow the sunshade-clip to be pivotally rotated upward, thereby being opened away from the spectacles.
Although there may be proposed various configurations of a spectacles and sunshade-clip assembly using magnets, practically, such a spectacles and sunshade-clip assembly has not been widely used due to various inconveniences in practical use.
A main reason of a failure in commercialization of the spectacles and sunshade-clip assembly using magnets is a troublesome detachment of a sunshade-clip from spectacles. Specifically, in the case of a configuration wherein a sunshade-clip has a plurality of clip magnets mounted in tip ends of magnet mounting arms thereof, and spectacles have a plurality of spectacles magnets mounted in hinge leg units thereof that protrude toward the magnet mounting arms, whereby the sunshade-clip is attached to the spectacles by corresponding the spectacles and clip magnets in a one to one ratio, it is very troublesome to detach the sunshade-clip from the spectacles after the spectacles being worn on the wearer's ears. Furthermore, when it is necessary to repeatedly put on and take off the sunshade-clip, for example, when a wearer frequently goes inside and outside or travels roads having many tunnels, the wearer suffers from heavy attachment/detachment burden.